Winx of the Light Dimension
by Scarlet of the Shadows
Summary: These new Winx are the Guardians of the Light Dimension. A powerful group of witches rise, and try to take over the Light Dimension. Will the new Winx achieve Lightix and defeat the dark? Or will darkness win and douse the Light into darkness forever? Disclaimer:I do not own Winx Club or the OC's I did get. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1-Oc Profile

**HEY! Im excited for this story because I dont know how its going to turn out. Plz review because I am going to need help and suggestions. This story needs characters so here is a Profile sheet:**

Name:

Age:

Hair color:

Hair style

Eye color:

Normal clothing:

Pjs:

Winx transformation:

(If want to be)Witch transformation:

Likes/Dislikes:

**So I hope that you enter in the profile soon, because I really want to start this story! Thnx!-Kristal.K**


	2. Chapter 2-Scarlet

**SECOND CHAPTER! STILL NEED THE PROFILE FORMS! DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB OR FANFICTION. I JUST OWN SCARLET-****Scarlet of the Shadows**

* * *

Scarlet

Scarlet POV

I walked through the halls of Alfea to my dorm. My room has red walls, black accents, a closet, a desk with a computer, bed in a connecting room, a bathroom and change room. I had just stumbled through the black door when Musa, my friend and part of WINX Club, entered. I walked over to my computer.  
"Whats up?" I asked, not looking up from my computer lock screen.  
"Nothing, you?" Musa asked, coming to look over my shoulder at the screen.  
"Trying to write a new FanFic on FanFiction." I said, logging in to my FanFiction account.

"Whats it about?" Musa asked.  
"Whats what about?" Stella asked, as she, Bloom, Flora, Sky, Brandon, Helia and Riven walked through the door. "Guys." Musa said, nodding her head. "Hey." I said, staring at the screen. "Scarlets making a new FanFic." Musa explained to the new-comers.  
"So whats it about." Riven asked.  
"Thats what I asked her!" Musa said.  
"So you know how humans dont believe in fairies, right?" I asked. I got a series of nods from around the room.

"Im writing a story about the Winx Club so people will get to know you, see you're not a threat, and start believing." I explained.  
"Smart observation. Tecna said, entering the room. I pushed a lock of my brunette hair behind my ear.  
"Thanks, Tec." I said, not tearing my eyes away from the screen. "So what are you guys doing here? Besides going to school and talking. Why did you come to my room?"

"We're heading to Ms. Faragonda's office. She said to bring you." Bloom replied. I shut off my computer and stood up. "Give me a couple of seconds and I'll be right out." I said, walking towards my closet. The others left as I pulled out a scarlet mini dress, a black belt and a pair of black lace-up knee-high heeled boots. I changed and ran a comb through my hair. I held it back with a ruby studded headband. I stepped out of my room and the Winx, Specialists and I transported to Ms. Faragonda's office.

"Thank you all for coming, especially you, Scarlet, because you aren't part of the Winx." Ms. Faragonda said. "Dont remind me." I huffed. Musa put her hand on my shoulder. I fiddled with the ruby charm on my bracelet. I never tell anyone why I have it. Normally, people wished they were friends with the Winx. Believe me, its hard to live up to them when everyone reminds you of not being a part of it."I called as soon as I heard about it. The light Dimension is being attacked by an un-known force of darkness. We think the Trix are up to it. Scarlet, since you are from the Dimension of Shadows, you might be helpful in this situation." Ms. Faragonda said. "You will meet the Light Winx tomorrow. you may now go." We left the office and went to my room.

"The Light Winx." I said, wondering who they were.  
"Scar, I think you are the leader of the Light Winx. Now you get to be part of Winx, like you always wanted." Musa said.  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
"I saw it on a paper on Ms. Faragonda's desk." She replied. We all laughed.  
"Well, Muse, I think we should get to bed. all of us. Even you Scar." Bloom said.  
"Hey, wheres Layla? She wasnt with us when we were at Ms. F's office." I asked.  
"She said she was busy and she had to go." Bloom said.  
"I bet its because Nabu is dead." I said quietly.

Everyone was silent. Ever since I got here, everyone was telling me about Nabu and Layla being together. Then he died. Then I came, spreading happiness, even though I'm from the Shadow Dimension. "Well, Good night guys. See you in the morning." I said, stepping out of my bathroom. I hugged everyone, shooed them out, crawled under the covers and wondered who the Light Winx were, and who was attacking the Light Dimension.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it. I still need the Oc's though. I need 6 Winx and 2 witches. Let them roll on in! Private Message them to me and I will reply. Thnx!-****Scarlet of the Shadows**


	3. Chapter 3-Checking the Dimension

**So after a while I've decided: Stop with the Ocs and just make your own! No one sends me any except one. So I own all characters except the Winx club(Rainbow S.r.l), Charon Voidseeker, Reotem Voidseeker, and Voidstar(StylishDescent). Anyway, let get going! -Scarlet of the Shadows**

**Scarlet POV**

When I woke up the sun wasn't even up yet. I didn't care. I loved the dark. I went over to my closet and grabbed my black floor length vampire dress, my gold, ruby and onyx necklace, my black open-toed 2 inch heels and my gold, ruby and onyx crown. I have a crown because I'm the Princess of the Dimension of Shadows. I got changed and snuck out of my room into the dark halls.

"Shadow meld." I whispered. I became a shadow and slipped through the halls until I was in the courtyard.  
"Reverse meld." I said, still careful of the rest of the sleeping dorms. I walked into the forest. The trees above were still dark, making the underside even darker.

"Shadow Walk." I said. Shadows swirled around me, creating a large black ball of wisps around me.  
"Shadow Dimension." I whispered. The shadow ball started squeezing closer together, making the space inside smaller. In a flash of dim light, the ball disappeared, taking me along with it.

The ball zoomed through the galaxy and through multiple archways. Eventually it jerked to a stop. The shadows disappeared, leaving me stranded on a rocky platform.  
"Shadow stilts." I said. Stilts materialized under my feet. I slowly walked through the darkness until I saw a castle.

The castle was made out of dark stone. The stone was magical, making it so that only people who are from the shadow dimension or who are friends can see it."Disperse." I said, and the stilts lowered me down so I was safely on the ground. I made my way to the large black gates and fence surrounding the castle. "Shadow Key." I summoned the shadowy key. When I took hold of it, the key became a black iron key with onyx and rubies surrounding the handle.

I placed the key into the keyhole and turned it. The gates creaked open and I gingerly stepped through. I glanced at the shadow clock. The black clock read 3:55. I didn't have much time. The gates snapped shut behind me. I teleported inside the castle.  
"Hesina! Greyson! Come here!" I screamed. Two people appeared in front of me.  
"Princess Scarlet." They said, bowing.

"What is it your highness?" Greyson asked.  
"How is everything?" I asked.  
"Perfectly fine." Hesina said.  
"Tell me." I said. I knew those two well enough that if I ask one and the other answers, something was going on that I probably should know.  
"Well, a group of Witches showed up and broke in. They stole the access code for the Light Dimension. we put up a fight, but they were too strong." Greysone explained.

"I know." I said, a worried expression on my face.  
"How?" Hesina asked.  
"Ms. Faragonda said witches were attacking the Light Dimension." I told them. The shadow clock struck 4 o'clock.  
"I need to go." I said. "Shadow walk. Alfea Courtyard." The shadows appeared around me again and awhile later I was standing in a brightening courtyard.

**So I hope you like it. Scarlet didn't talk to her parents because they are dead. She was an only child. She checks on the dimension every once in a while to make sure it's ok. I really hope the chapter is ok. -Scarlet of the Shadows**


End file.
